


就算是猫魅族也有发情期

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 第一世界春天到了，猫当然也要发情啦x
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	就算是猫魅族也有发情期

光之战士卯足力气，在众人的鼓励下把最后一盆花搬到了花架顶部。“总算是搬完了，”他甩了甩酸疼的胳膊，自豪地欣赏自己参与搭建的露天园区，“接下来需要做什么？”  
“英雄大人帮到这里就好，剩下的浇水施肥这种小事交给我们就可以了，”三艺区的工人激动地道谢，“多亏了英雄大人帮我们，不然这片园区不知何时才能完工。”  
“明明英雄大人那么忙，还特地找您来一趟，实在抱歉，”另一名工人将一束天竺葵递给光之战士，“这片园区还是水晶公大人提议搭建的，本来今天完工也打算邀请他来，不过他也忙于公事，所以我们准备了一点心意，还请您转交给水晶公大人！”  
“包在我身上了！你们可要继续加油啊！”光之战士接过天竺葵，朝众人挥手道别。  
今天真是阳光明媚，孩童们在公园尽情玩耍，树上的鸟儿也欢乐地鸣叫着。春天的到来让水晶都被勃勃生机充斥，每个人的脸上都洋溢着幸福。  
“不管是原初世界还是第一世界，春天都很美好啊。”  
光之战士一路上和居民们有说有笑，总算是回到了水晶塔大门前。这个点水晶公还在观星室里，光之战士谢过门卫后立马冲上楼梯，想快点让和他分享一上午的喜悦。

“光？”水晶公老远就听到光之战士的脚步声，连忙放下手中的活给他开门。  
“噔噔——！”光之战士把手里的花递到水晶公面前，“三艺区的露天园区今天上午完全建好啦，这是大家的谢礼，快收下吧！”  
“已经完成了吗，那我有空一定要去看看，”水晶公看着光之战士满身是汗，从口袋里掏出毛巾替他擦汗，“不好意思，让你提前结束休息去帮忙，辛苦了。”  
“哪里哪里，这可是你的吩咐，我铁定能办好，”光之战士拍拍胸脯，“倒是你，这么大好啊天气不能总是憋在塔里，偶尔也要出来走动走动啊，晒晒太阳还能长高哦。”  
“你又笑话我了，”水晶公苦笑着，“手头上的事情堆积如山，哪有时间玩乐，更何况我这副身体根本没法出远门啊。”  
“起码在都内走走吧，大家都希望和你多聊聊天呢。”  
“我尽量吧，咳咳——”水晶公突然咳了几声，手中的天竺葵也掉落在地。  
“怎么了？”光之战士关切地问。  
“嗓子有点发痒，阿嚏——！”水晶公连打了几个喷嚏，尾巴都刺激地翘起来了，“奇怪，怎么有点热……”  
“不好，额头也有点发烫了，”光之战士的手背贴在水晶公的额上，“这是花粉过敏吧，不对，可能是感冒了？还有没有哪里不舒服？我去找炼金医疗馆的大夫拿点药吧，你稍等我一会！”  
没等水晶公开口，光之战士已经跑出观星室老远了。这是光之战士第二次遇到水晶公出现身体不适的症状，上一回是因为离开水晶塔太远，这次人就在塔内，本该不会有何病症才对……不行，凭自己的脑袋没法解决，还是赶快找大夫吧。

这边水晶公喝了点温水，咳嗽稍微缓解了些，然而身体依然发烫，拿凉水浸湿毛巾擦拭也没有降温。  
公事是彻底办不成了，水晶公只能抓着扶手慢慢走回水晶塔顶部自己的卧室。门刚推开他就双腿发软倒地，靠双手硬撑着爬到床上。  
好热，水晶公脱下披肩只剩黑色的连帽法袍，用手扇风让自己凉快些。他闭上双眼试图冷静下来，可是意识渐渐变得混沌，仿佛自己蒸桑拿蒸过头一样。自从与水晶塔融合以来，他还是第一次碰上这种情况，记忆里翻阅过的文献也没有相关记载。明明依靠水晶塔的能量自己几乎可以抵御任何疾病。  
他难受地翻来覆去，拳头有气无力地捶打无辜的枕头，尾巴也毫无方向地扫着。而且随着时间流逝，他感到身上出现了某种异样。并不是错觉，他亲眼看到许久未关照的某个部位有了抬头的趋势，黑色的法袍被撑起了一点。  
这是怎么回事？自己早就禁欲百年，何来冲动的念头？水晶公用自己毫无温度的水晶化的右手盖住那里，想要把这奇怪的趋势打压下去，然而他的下身在几次碰触后硬挺地更厉害了。  
该怎么办，太久没做的的水晶公十分迷茫，更重要的是他还在等光之战士带药品回来，万一被他撞见自己这副姿态以后要如何面对他？  
不行，必须快点解决。水晶公咬紧嘴唇，右手胡乱地上下套弄，左手则伸进衣服里不停揉捏乳头。上下一同发力带来过大的刺激，他没忍住发出了一丝呻吟。禁欲过久的身体只是稍微摆弄就完全进入状态，阴茎前端开始有清液冒出。好在他有宽大的法袍遮掩，不至于让淫乱的身体暴露于空气之中。  
“嗯……呼……”水晶公知道光之战士马上就要回来了，双手加快了速度。发热使得他的大脑陷入了胡思乱想的地步，脑海里竟然映出光之战士偶尔展现的布满伤痕的肉体，幻想着能被这样的肉体紧紧抱住，耳朵贴近胸膛听到有力的心跳，感受对方的吐息在自己脸颊。  
“光——”水晶公不由得喊着光之战士的名字。他需要光之战士，甚至到了渴求肉体相拥的地步。明明最不愿意被他看到自己的样子，却期盼着他能抱住自己好好安抚，如此矛盾的情感使他的下身蓄势待发。  
一瞬间，大脑一片空白。所有力量都被抽空一般，水晶公在释放后瘫软在床不愿动弹。就这一次放纵吧，这是属于古·拉哈·提亚自己的秘密，接下来只要安稳地睡去就行。  
只可惜这份安稳并未持续多久。  
体内又一次上升的热量把水晶公从睡意边缘拉回来，而且这一次更加猛烈，不光是前头开始肿胀，就连后穴也一下一下地收缩着。他的身体仿佛在叫嚣着渴望安抚，已经不是自己能够忍受的范围了。  
“光……光……”水晶公的眼角已经湿润，他哀求般念着英雄的名字。他已经放下一切顾虑，只希望英雄能早点出现在他身边。

“水晶公，我带了点药回——”光之战士推开水晶公卧室的门，看到的正是这样一副景象。  
床上的水晶公抱着枕头扭动着身子，迷迷糊糊地叫着自己的名字，床单上有几处湿透的痕迹。  
这副过于香艳的景象使得他心跳差点停了一拍。不过他马上调整好自己，跑到床前伸出右手放在水晶公的头顶小心抚摸着：“我回来了。”  
“光……”水晶公的眼神已经涣散，模糊地看着眼前那副熟悉的面孔，“我这到底是？”  
“不太确定，但是可能——”光之战士话说到一半停了下来。  
刚刚在炼金医疗馆里和大夫讨论水晶公的病情并没有得出结果，大夫也只是先开了一点退烧止咳的药房，叮嘱光之战士继续观察，及时汇报。所以一路上光之战士不断思考着，正好在路过公园的时候听到了凄惨的猫叫，一看原来是有野猫在发情。那只野猫就是在扭动着身子，四肢不停地绕抓草地，这么一看——  
“可能是发情期吧，毕竟春天到了。”光之战士得出了结论。  
“什么？”水晶公不敢相信会是这么个原因。  
“猫魅族也是猫嘛，有可能因为水晶塔的原因一直压抑着，但是夺回黑夜后这片地带恢复正常的季节之类的？”光之战士的这个解释连他自己都说服不了，“总之，先解决发情的问题应该没错。”  
“要怎么做？”  
这你可问对人了！光之战士嘴角上扬，放下手中提着的药品捧住水晶公的脸颊：“恕我失礼了。”话音刚落，光之战士就亲上了水晶公的双唇，用舌头撬开对方的牙齿，随即发起猛烈进攻。  
“唔！”被光之战士狠狠吻住的水晶公透不过气，只能任凭对方的舌头在自己口中窜动。  
分散了水晶公的注意力后，光之战士空出一只手伸进水晶公的法袍，轻轻揉捏着变得饱满的乳首。紧接着手指继续往下游走，摸过对方纤细的腰身，柔软的腹部，最后抵达硬挺的阴茎。  
“啊！停一下！”敏感部位被触碰的感觉让水晶公本能地缩紧身子。  
“没事的，放松点。”光之战士温柔的吐息打在水晶公的耳朵上，手上的动作也不紧不慢，有规律地上下套弄几次，又挑弄几下鼓鼓的阴囊。被光之战士握住“把柄”的水晶公只能乖乖把脑袋搁在对方的肩头，害羞地压抑住舒服的呻吟。  
手里的阴茎愈发硬挺，顶端已经开始分泌透明的液体，就在这时光之战士突然停止了对前面的安抚，把战场转移到水晶公未曾开发过的后穴。  
“那里不行！”水晶公的尾巴狠狠抽了一下光之战士的手臂。  
“但是不管它你也不好受吧，”光之战士小心翼翼地放入一根手指，同时另一只手抚摸对方的脊背，“我慢点来，没事的，相信我。”  
“唔……”体内被撑大的异样让水晶公只能死死抱住光之战士，即使处于发情期本就润滑，但要容纳光之战士的手指对于尚未有过如此经历的他而言还是过于勉强。直到身体内的某一点被光之战士的手指划过，强烈的刺激冲上脑部，那是比前面被爱抚更让他欲罢不能的爽快。  
看来自己找对位置了。光之战士收回手指，麻利地脱下身上的衣物，一丝不挂地跪坐在水晶公面前，抬起对方的双腿扛在腰间。然后他俯下身子，一边亲吻着水晶公脸颊，一边把自己早已挺立地不行的阴茎一点点送进水晶公的后穴。  
先前自慰时幻想过的躯体近在咫尺，水晶公登时红透了脸，后穴被进一步深入撑大的疼痛也马上被羞耻感压过。  
看身下人已经接受了自己，光之战士拖着水晶公的腰身慢慢顶撞起来。一开始他刻意放慢速度，为了不让水晶公难受宁愿自己多忍一忍。  
“动吧，光。”慢慢接受了体内的巨物后，水晶公发出了欲求不满的声音。  
“那我要开始了。”得到许可后光之战士逐渐加快速度，就听见水晶公的唇间不断流出舒服的呻吟。看来是时候进攻那个点了。  
“啊！”每一次顶撞都划过那个点，另水晶公痛快地仰起脖子，尾巴也缠上光之战士的手臂。阴茎前端不断有白色的浊液流出，蹭到了光之战士的腹部。  
“再快点，光，再快点！”完全被情欲支配的水晶公已经没有半点理智，他只想被心爱的英雄送上巅峰。  
“叫我的名字。”光之战士啃咬着水晶公的乳首。  
“光……”水晶公被顶撞着开始啜泣。发情期的作用下刚刚发泄过的阴茎又一次挺立起来，他忍不住伸手过去，配合着光之战士行动的频率自己撸动起来。  
身下人这番沉醉于情欲中让光之战士更为心动，他用力抽动着，顶撞地身下人的呻吟变得支离破碎。  
“啊……不行……又要去……”  
“公，我们一起。”光之战士堵住水晶公的双唇，身下的速度也提到最快。  
两人就这样激烈地唇舌交织，而后一起释放出来。

“这几天水晶公大人有经常出来走动吗？”莱楠结束了在外的练兵任务回到水晶都。  
“报告，水晶公大人依旧待在水晶塔内，所有消息和物资均由英雄大人转交。”门卫认真地汇报道。  
“这样啊，难得春天来了最好多出来散散心，看来水晶都的公事还是繁忙。不过有英雄大人帮忙我也就放心了。”

“那丫头回来了吗？”听到楼下动静的水晶公从卧室下来。  
“是啊，你要去见见她吗？”光之战士把身上的外套脱下来给水晶公套上，“刚起床多穿点，别受凉。”  
“我现在这样子不太好和他人见面吧。”水晶公红着脸拽着光之战士的外套衣角。  
“确实，猫的发情期可是有一周之久呢。”


End file.
